


Pepperony - The Proposal [One-Shot]

by LadyDestiny



Category: Marvel (Movies), Tony/Pepper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Pepperony - Freeform, after Iron Man 3, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny/pseuds/LadyDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story [One-Shot] of how I imagined his wedding proposal on her and what all the mood was about. I imagine after all that stress that they passed on the final movie [Iron Man 3] and all the previous ones [especially after Avengers movie] that was the best time ever for them to make their relationship -more- official, if that was able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperony - The Proposal [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> The story of that One-Shot in order to understand and put it on the line need to have seen all the movies of Iron Man [1,2,3] and the Avengers movie as well, so the reader can understand the teasing between them. It takes part after one week that everything had ended. The story takes part after the surgery Tony had and before he gives Pepper the necklace in the final scene. Just saying so I will be able to put you on the mood. The Tower is ready and they live again there in order to rebuild the house on Miami.

The house was almost rebuilt; still there were a lot to be done... At least the now-new building was similar to the previous house, of course they were many things they weren't the same and only God would new if they would ever be the same. Well we are talking about Tony Stark, who if he wants something he will do it and with a great success, because he was Tony Stark or the famous Iron Man, one of the Avengers and the one who came up with the famous "YOLO" (You only live once) quote.  
Tony was living in the Avenger's tower, in Manhattan for now on, since he can move back to his own. After all he needed to be in the capital, he had to save Pepper from that stupid, fire liquid thing that his latest enemy had put into her, claiming to make her "perfect" and his. Thank God, Pepper was already perfect with her own special way and everybody could see that.  
He was walking around the apartment; he was really nervous and anxious. They sent him away of the hospital... away of her because he wasn't allowed to be to the clinic of Manhattan. He was all alone with Jarvis, and drinking all the time, he was far than sober, even when he had promised he wouldn't. He had promise that he won't touch his toys for a while since the last time he was psychotic with them and had caused him many troubles with his health.  
He fall to the sofa completely drank "Jarvis, all I want now is to propose to her" he said with a slightly loud voice and the fall backward with style. Jarvis didn't comment anything at all. He made a coffee and split it all to Tony's head. Tony closed his eyes as he was soaked to all over his head. "Well thank you Jarvis that was refreshing!" He stood up after some minutes and walked off the living room "I am going to take a bath" he added before leaving the room completely.

Pepper was on the office working hard till late, she was very tired but she kept working till later. 2 hours past and Mrs. Potts left the office and reached her car, she returned to the tower where she took the elevator "Home, sweet home" she sighed as said to her own self "I thought I would never be able to finish tonight" The "ding" from the elevator that reached the 8th floor and the doors wide open. "Damn you Stark" she complained since all the room was dark "You can't open the lights?!" She said and tried to reach the turned to turn on the lights. But before she would be able to do anything the small lights, crème in colour, turned on and made a path toward the living room. She looked puzzled but followed the path.

For her surprise, Tony was on the end of the path standing beside a huge table full of candles and food, he had prepared a small, romantic dinner for two. "Welcome home, Mrs. Potts. Please allow me to serve you tonight" he said with a polite voice and warm as walked closer and took her purse and coat and placed them aside "Please" he said and again and kissed her hand "allow me" he hold her hand and lead her to the table, took out the chair and lift her in his arms, the placed her to the chair to sit. She giggled and kissed his cheek "Wow, so you did remembered!" she grinned "I didn't expected to be honest Mr. Stark". He simply smiled in return.  
He sat across her and both of them started eating, the he clapped his hands twice and 2 crystal, champagne glasses appeared. He pour the liquid to the mat-red-crystal glasses and offered her the one. "Thank you so much" she smiled as took the glass and waited for him "A tost?" he smiled, she nodded smiling "to us" she said and he looked at her toward as put the glass close to his mouth and waited for her to sip. She smiled and took a sip from her refreshment.  
As it was natural she closed her eyes to enjoy the sparkling and refreshing nature of the champagne. She after some seconds she was drinking; she stopped quickly and froze to that moment. He had just added something with his seductive voice "to us, Mrs. Stark" he said and took a small sip then placed the glass on the table and stared at his frozen lover.  
Her eyes where wide open and her hand on the level it was before, holding the glass to her lips. She wasn't sure what to do or how should she react. Or worst, where to pay her attention. To the small cold and metalic "thing" she was feeling against her lips? To the sound and tone of his voice which made her shiver with a way he only knew and managed to do? To what his amazing lips had just addressed her and the meaning of the words? To the stare he was giving her? or better to the her heart which was racing and her heartbeats was about to escape her chest? She then after all managed to closed her eyes again and smiled widely, placed the glass on the table and looked at him "well..." she started "what makes you so sure Mr. Stark? That is a risky and very difficult mission you are involving me into" she said with a small smirk.  
All that time Tony was holding his breath and was really in tense but with the comment her smart-mouth had just "split out" his tense was gone and was replaced with amusement. "well since you are under a..." he took out a pepper with her signature on it when he unrolled it "... contract with the Stark Company, you don't have many options Mrs. Stark" he smiled at her and then took a bite of his roast beef. His amusement was clear on his face, his smart smirk was unable to hide and hold back. He clapped his fingers and a slow version (slower actually) "A thousand years Part 2" started playing on the background.  
Well, Pepper started laughing as picked up the contract "well, Mr. Stark, as it writes here, I am under a contract with the company and I have signed as Mrs. Potts and not as Mrs. Stark, so you need to do something about that, am I right?" she giggled and looked at him with her naughty face, he was beaten in his own game. That was Tony Stark against Virginias Potts smart mouth.  
His eyes widen and surprised took over his face. "well, it seems you are right Pepper" he smiled and then stood up and walked closer to her. She was sitting and he took the ring from the glass. It was wonderful indeed. A gold-painted-white binding and on the top a big blood-red-diamond made it match only for her hand. That was of course one of the kind since he was drawn it and gave order to be made. He placed it on her hand and then kissed it. "Mrs. Virginia Potts, which of course means simply Pepper, will you live the rest of your life with me as my wife?" he tried to be serious but of course he just couldn't stay silent without add anything else "Which of course will be a great honour for you my dear and of course you would live your life here with even not as my wife"  
Pepper simply laughed and nodded "Yes of course I would" she looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek with her hand. They stayed like that for a long time and then he asked again "Well? Mrs. Potts?" he asked with a small worried on his face "well I thought I was Mrs. Stark from the time you called me like that" She giggled.

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her in the lips deeply. They both kissed eachother for many minutes and with his future wife in his arms, Tony Stark walked to their room which they spent the anniversary of their first kiss on the tower after the "war", the time she quits to be his personal assistant and became "his" and he "hers". Now that day meant something more than before. It was the day she became totally "his". From now on the would be officially, forever together.

The End.

Authors Note: I want to dedicate that very One-Shot on my best friend Jess who doesn't like Pepperony but she actually gave me the idea when we went out of the theater and told me: "CONGRATULATIONS! My very own badass FAVOURITE Marvel character is with the girl YOU *points me* wanted him to be. Here you have your cannon." and with that BOOM! I got the idea. So with that way I wanted to thank you Jess, even when I know that you will only read that and NOT my One-Shot. Still Thank you girl! You Rock!


End file.
